1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of a polynitramine compound. More particularly, this invention relates to a high density, high energy polynitramine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
1,3,5,7-tetranitro-1,3,5,7-tetraazacyclooctane (HMX) is currently the most powerful explosive in use. HMX has a density of 1.90 g/cc and a detonation pressure of 393 kbar. Hexanitrobenzene (HNB) is one of the most powerful explosives known with a measured density of 2.01 g/cc and a measured detonation pressure of 406 kbar.